Memories in the Morning
by Queen of the Pears
Summary: Qibli remembers some memorable moments he had with Winter.


Qibli woke up, and with the sight of what he woke up to, flashes of different memories swirled through his mind. He closed his eyes again. He remembered a moment from long ago in his younger days.

_"Hey, remember when your mom said it'd be a good idea if you married me?" Winter asked Qibli._

_Qibli turned around to the Icewing, "Hm? Yeah, why?"_

_"I forgot that we'd never really told anybody about it. I was talking to Kinkajou, and somehow that incident got mentioned, and she told me how she imagined it went down," Winter said, "I thought it'd be funny to share."_

_"Really? And what did she say? Knowing her, it's probably extremely inaccurate, but extremely hilarious as well," Qibli said._

_"So, she said that you introduced me like 'Hey, this is my fiancé Winter. Just kidding.'_

_And your mom would be like, 'Wow, this would be a very good political and economic marriage.'_

_Then you'd say something along the lines of, 'Nah, mom, I was kidding. We're just friends; no homo.'_

_And your mom'd be like, 'No son. FULL HOMO,'" Winter snickered._

_And Qibli would have laughed at most imaginings Kinkajou made up, but he didn't. Instead, he snorted, "Yeah, I guess that'd be funny if talking about my mom was actually funny and didn't bring up bad memories."_

_Winter frowned, "I'm sorry. I should've remembered that this was a touchy subject."_

_Qibli turned away, "It's fine."_

_"You know, Kinkajou told me that when someone says that they're fine they're usually not," Winter said._

_"I meant that you're fine. Because I know you didn't mean to bring up bad memories," Qibli said._

Different memory now. He remembered when he had told Winter when Moon broke up with him. Oh, and Kinkajou had been there too.

_"I have something to tell you two," Qibli said._

_"Ooh, spill the tea," Kinkajou said._

_"This is serious, Kinkajou," Qibli said._

_"Oh. Sorry, go on," Kinkajou said._

_"Moon broke up with me," Qibli said._

_"What? Why?" Kinkajou said, and then she grumbled to herself, "And why didn't she tell me before you did..."_

_"She said I needed to settle the trauma I got from my family, or else I'd make every relationship I had toxic for myself," Qibli said._

_"Well, that makes sense," Kinkajou said._

_"Why am I here? This kind of romance stuff is definitely a Kinkajou kind of thing, but why would you tell me this?" Winter asked._

_"Oh, I thought if you knew, you'd take this opportunity to get with Moon," Qibli said._

_"Wow, I'm not that scummy to get with my friend's ex right after they broke up," Winter said, and he turned away, "Plus... I already have someone else that I've fallen for..."_

_"Oooooh, Winter's in loooove," Kinkajou teased._

_"So, who's the lucky dragon?" Qibli asked, taking the opportunity to lighten the conversation._

_"Yeah! Tell us! Tell us!" Kinkajou said, getting right up in Winter's face._

_Qibli elbowed Winter, "C'mooooon. We gotta know!"_

_Winter shoved them away, flustered. "As if I'd tell you two!"_

_Kinkajou snickered, "Fine, but we'll find out soooon."_

_"Leave it to detectives Qibli and Kinkajou," Qibli said._

_"Alright, I'll let you two play your detective games. Though, I wonder how you'll react if you find out," Winter smiled to Qibli._

_Qibli smirked, "Oh, I am SO going to set you up with them!"_

_Winter's smile turned to a smirk, "I'd love to see that happen."_

And, indeed, it happened, along with so many other things that led to this morning.

Qibli opened his eyes, and he was pleasantly greeted by the sight of Winter sleeping next to him, under his wing.

Winter stirred awake, looking tired as ever. "Qibli, you look like you've been deep in thought."

"Just thinking about how you snore in your sleep," Qibli joked.

"How rude. I do NOT snore in my sleep!" Winter rolled around, facing away from Qibli. "How did I end up married to you..."

"Come on! You know you love me!" Qibli teased.

"Yeah, I do."

**Author's Note: I had to write a Qinter fic as a dare.**


End file.
